History
Earth's Darkest Hour Towards the end of the 21st Century the Earth wasn't anything like you or I might think of it today. Natural disasters are ten times what they had been and weren't subsiding, in the story their called Triple Action Natural Disasters (T.A.N.D). During the hundred years before the T.A.N.D's stopped happening more than two - thirds of the world's population had been extinguished in the process. A civil war broke out in all the areas where people had survived just for the basic necessities to live. No longer did things like money or other materialistic goods mean anything to those in the world left to them. After six years conflicts had died down and people finally faced reality that the human race would become extinct if the world's remaining population couldn't put petty differences aside and work together for the greater good of the species. Nations that had sustained the least amount of damage to their transportation outlet pulled their resources to create Disaster Recovery Teams. Their only mission was to gather all the people from other countries and bring them to a central location. In doing so it would help to insure the equality and safety of the surviving people of the world. Beacon of Hope A couple of scientist from Europe devised a plan to help try and get Earth back to a more stable state. With all the world's hope and best wishes they constructed what would be later known as the S.T.A.R.S program. The Strategic Terra - forming Assistance Recovery Solution was a simple idea for the most part and was thought to have a high probability of success. Having traveled to the location of the “Doomsday Seed Bank” Dr. John S. Bailey, head scientist of the S.T.A.R.S program, and his team were heartbroken to inform the world that they had discovered the seed bank had been compromised from the natural disasters. Months afterwards documents were found revealing a secondary seed bank was created but it was located where no one would've ever guess, the moon. Work began immediately to repair the Kennedy Space Center as well as the Baikonur Cosmodrome despite the lack of qualified staff. Once things were in place a shuttle was sent simultaneously from both launch pad to the moon's surface. While leading his team in retrieve operation on the seed bank a scientist by the name of Dr. Ishmal Durome' stumbled upon a unexplored unmarked cavern only a couple of miles from their initial objective. Falling victim to the natural curiosity of being a scientist Dr. Durome stepped onto a large triangular insignia on the floor of the cave which triggered the whole moon to shake furiously. Little did anyone know that the rumble was actually an enormous beam of light that had been fired from a similar insignia from the other side of the moon. First Contact June 14, 2238 - Fifteen years after those events the alien race that had planted the insignia on the moon arrived in Earth's orbit. The whole world watched as mankind waited for days after their arrival to find out their intentions. As the second of the two massive blue color shaded ships landed crowds of people in the vicinity fell silent due to the overwhelming suspense. One of the main people at the front of the crowds was the scientist that had triggered the alien beacon on Moon, a Dr. Ishmal Durome'. Having been a part of the excavation team on Moon it granted him higher access that enabled him to be the first to greet humanities first contact of extraterrestrial life. An hour after the arrival the sea green colored undercarriage of the ships began to open to the crowd. Four figured disembarked from the alien vessel all of them wearing long black cloaks with a dragon helix shaped insignia on the left side of their garment. Walking down the ramp they approached Dr. Durome' and held out their hand in a sign of friendship. Being telepathic allowed them to search the minds of humans for the best possible gesture that stood for a peaceful greeting. In the many months that came after that the Tri'Sha'Di showed humanity a multitude of things. One of those things being the enhancement of genetic cloning equipment to help reproduce the many animal species lost during the worldwide nation disasters. Even long extinct animals were brought back into existence with the advanced technology the Tri'Sha'Di provided. Afterwards discovers by another scientist Dr. Ethan Swartznickoff prompted the search from vaccines even cures for diseases and viruses that had eluded mankind up until then. Even with such accomplishments humanity still wasn't content and yearned for more. Still in the spirit of good faith the Tri'Sha'Di agreed to share more of their technology with humans. Like moths to a flame the technology that the Trilexians offered us was too good for us to pass up. Considered to be the most significant addition to humanities continued reconstruction was when the aliens shared their warp core techonolgy and star charts. These technical specificationsthey provided served as the blue prints for humanity to create its first Quantom energy based reactors designated the Mk.1. From that point every ship that was create beyond that point was equipped with Mk.1 Quantom energy cores. Anti-Alien Opposition For a time everything seemed to be progressing faster than anyone could have hoped for after such devastation. But in every seemingly utopia there are always those who set out to topple the established structure that is currently in place. Groups of religious fanatics began showing up in every newly populated area to protest their discontent towards the Tri'Sha'Di presence. Nothing these groups did sparked any need for concerns from the newly created law enforcement measures that were put into place to protect the Humans as well as the Tri'Sha'Den visitors. That was until a group calling themselves the Celestial Patriots started armed rallies outside multiple offices of the new formed government the Earth Colonial Federation. Still they weren't considered a problem just more of an annoying distraction to the general public. Private news channels would air the anti - alien rallies along with invite mulitple members of the radical groups for interviews. In places the hatred for the Tri'Sha'Di was so intense that some hospital and some times whole towns would boycott anything that be handled or created by the aliens. A news report of a women in a hosipital that refused to let a vaccine that could've saved her twins be given to them made headlines all around. A Step Too Far All of that changed on the fourth anniversary celebration of the Tri'Sha'Di arriving on Earth at the first official Interstellar Democratic Conference. A highly trained group of terrorist managed to infiltrate the conference neutralized the Human and Tri'Sha'Den guards and take fourteen Tri'Sha'Di high officials hostage. Before the hostage situation could be dissolved peacefully the terrorist systematically killed all the hostages and surrendered without hesitation afterwards. Once incarcerated the Celestial Patriots were quick to claim responsibility for the terrorist attack calling it a necessary action to remind the alien visitors and ensure that humans place as the dominate species on Earth remains. In the four years that the Tri'Sha'Di had been on Earth no crimes against them had ever been committed and no laws were every enacted to protect them against such atrocities. A special session in the new government was called to address the issue but yet again justice for the Tri'Sha'Di was denied. In a four out of ten vote the crimes against the aliens was considered a tragic event but there was nothing that could be done except make laws protecting them in the future. Behind the scenes the Celestial Patriots had played their hand once again by kidnapping the families of the six officials that didn't vote to pass the motion. Retaliation : Robbed of seemingly all their dignity and denied equality the Tri'Sha'Den on Earth took the law into their own hands by creating covert assassination squads. In mere days over thirty pre - confirmed Celestial Patriot safe houses were hit by these sweeper teams. The death toll mounting from the Tri'Sha'Den actions the E.C.F had no choice but to insist that the Tri'Sha'Di either completely cease their current action or leave the Earth all together. : With that being their only options all of the Tri'Sha'Di on the planet Earth returned to their ships and disembarked from Earth. Unsure of the Tri'Sha'Di next move the E.C.F decided it would be wise to create outer space naval warships just as a precaution. More than ten years past from that day and the Earth had almost recovered completely from the devastation caused by the T.A.N.D. Nothing had been heard from the Tri'Sha'Di at this point and mankind had already colonized multiple star systems. Dr. Ethan Swatznickoff warned the E.C.F that due to past events that surrounded the aliens departure that they might still retaliate even though many years had passed. He's warnings were ignored by all of his colleagues along with the entire E.C.F council thinking his was merely being paranoid about the whole thing. Five months afterwards Dr. Swartznickoff's prediction was accurate after all the time that had passed the Tri'Sha'Den warships showed up in the Gamma Orion sector and attack the colonized planet of Tarus. : It was at the point undeniable that the Tri'Sha'Di Empire was dead set on exacting its revenge on the human race. : After as series of battle will very stategic battles the Tri'Sha'Dian Empire pushed E.C.F forces out of the Andromeda Gaxaly it had started to colonize. The remaning forces along with reinforcements had to created a new frontline defence agaisnt the Tri' Sha'Di forces advancing back towards Earth.